The present invention refers to a multi-row, spherical roller bearing incorporating an inner race ring, an outer race ring with a substantially spherical race track, at least two rows of rollers, and a cage for each row of rollers and a guiding ring provided between the rows of rollers. In particular, each cage incorporates a first radially outwardly extending flange, a second radially inwardly extending flange and a number of webs extending between the flanges, which webs form boundaries for roller pockets. The webs extend mainly parallel to the axes of the adjacent rollers and are situated between the bearing axis and the roller axis.
A bearing of this type is shown in European Publication No. 0 225 975 and in accompanying FIG. 1. The cages 16A in this bearing are guided by the inner race ring 11A or by the rollers 14A, 15A and the guiding ring 17A is guided by the cages. When compared to a bearing wherein the cage webs are arranged substantially level with the axes of the rollers, a bearing of this type can accommodate a larger number of rollers and/or longer rollers with bigger diameter, whereby the carrying capacity of the bearing is increased. Such a bearing operates extremely well in most assemblies except, e.g., in shaking sieves and other vibrating assemblies wherein the cages might undesirably contact the inner race ring and/or the rollers.
In the spherical bearings (shown in FIG. 2) intended for such shaking and vibrating applications, the guiding ring 17B is centered either against the race track of the outer race ring 12B or against the inner race ring 11B, depending on the size of the bearing. In these known embodiments the webs 20B of the cages are arranged substantially level with the axes of the rollers, thereby reducing the number of rollers that can be used.